Nancy's Locket
by xxEMOxxMCRxxFANxx
Summary: This is a creepy story bout a girl this is the real version!pleeeeeeeeease rr


Caroline pushed open the door of the second hand shop and heard the jingling of the bell. The shop assistant greeted her warmly and asked her if she wanted anything in particular. Caroline shook her head and walked on further into the depths of the old shop. Then she saw it, the most beautiful locket in the world, it was encrusted with purple and pink jewels and had swirling gold patterns.

" Ermmm….. how much is this?" she asked the old lady

" You don't want that. Everyone who as bought it has always bought it back and……" She replied.

" I'm not everyone its my best friends birthday, she'll love it!" Caroline replied.

" Well…ok its £10;00, take it but don't bring it back!" The shopkeeper said in a strange shaky voice.

" Ok I wont" Caroline frowned handing over the money.

She stepped out of the shop feeling strange and a bit freaked out. She shook herself and carried on walking home.

As soon as she stepped through her front door she ran upstairs she wrapped up the locket.

A few hours later she was ready to go. She had slipped on her green top, skinny jeans and blue converses and tied her hair back into a French plait. Caroline picked up the present and kissed her mum goodbye.

" See you later" She shouted as she ran down the street.

This restaurant is amazing thought Caroline as the Kenny family and she walked into the Trinnette and sat down at their table. Caroline sat next to Emi and they ordered their meal.

"This is your present Happy Birthday" Caroline grinned as she handed over the beautifully wrapped prezzie!

" Oh Carrie, thank you so much!" Exclaimed Emi when she had ripped open the wrappings. " Its even nicer than the present that Callum gave me!" She whispered the last bit as her parents didn't know about her boyfriend!

She slipped on the necklace and pouted.

" Beautiful, hun, love it!" Carrie laughed and put her arm around her shoulders. "Just need the loo see you in a sec"

While she had gone, Emi got the fright of her life( well so far). A girl walked up to her, she looked Victorian, with her hair in plaits and a long white dress and black pantend shoes. The little girl opened her mouth and screamed but nothing came out. Then Emi heard something. "I hate you, you will die, you will die!"she disappeared and Emi looked around everyone seemed to be acting normal .She shrugged her shoulders and shook her head. She didn't tell anyone, even Carrie when she came back from the toilets.

Emi opened the locket to see if there was anything inside she saw something that she was not expecting. The girl that she had just seen. She showed this to Carrie andthey saw that is said the name Nancy underneath in small curly letters. Carrie told her that she didn't know that that was there. They were both confused.

When Emi got home, while she was brushing her teeth she saw something behind her from the reflection of the mirror. She whipped round and saw the girl again.

She repeated the words and then disappeared just like before. She turned away to the mirror again , thinking that she was just tired and saw it. Written in what looked like blood was ' YOU WILL DIE' in block capitals. Emi nearly fainted and ran into her room and jumped into bed.

She fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow but that night something terrible happened that would change lots of people lives.

She died.

Her parents went into her bedroom in the morning to find her with the necklace tightly wrapped around her neck. Her mother screamed and started crying profusely and wouldn't stop for hours.

They gave the locket to Caroline as a reminder of her friend, though it was unlikely that she would forget her, she was her best friend! She opened it up to see the little girl again but she saw something much worse……… Emi! There was a picture of her with her name underneath just like the girl Nancy's. Caroline was petrified, how did that get there? She asked herself. Then she realised, that's why the woman didn't want me to buy it! She broke down in tears telling herself that it was all her fault. She threw the wretched necklace out the window and sank down onto her bed.

Weeks later when Emi's parent were clearing out her cupboard they found something unexpected, a skeleton. They were so shocked and amazed at all the freaky things that kept happening to them they moved out of that house. The skeleton was anaylised and they found out that it was little Nancy Parker who had lived in the house before, the same girl that was in the locket. Emi's parents didn't know that though so they left so many pages unturned without even knowing it.

The funeral was the hardest part for everyone. It was so sad to say good bye to such a beautiful, fun bouncy thirteen year old who had barely had her fair share of life.

Everyone was crying.

When they went back to school the next day everyone who knew Emi had red rimmed eyes. No one had slept.

While this was all happening, a young girl of about 11 found the dreaded locket and slipped it on, not knowing the dangers that lay ahead for her. The cycle, the wheel had started again, another life would be stolen into the underworld and it would not srop until it had claimed the life of millions, not until it was content with what it had done.


End file.
